Sorry Bub, Wrong Castle
by Dr.N0
Summary: Harry Potter gets hit in the head with a bludger and wakes up thinking he's the Golden prince of Gryfindor and that he must save the beautiful Princess Dragona from evil snakes. Aided by Sir Weasley and Lady Granger, what can go wrong? Contains HPDM
1. Your Secrets Safe with Me

Sorry, Bub Wrong Castle

By: Dr. No

Pairings: Harry/Draco and maybe some Ron/Hermoine

Summary: After Harry's hit in the head he:

A. starts talking in medieval English

B. thinks Malfoy's a princess who's been captured by snakes

C. runs around naked

or D. All of the above

Chapter One

Your Secrets Safe with Me

---------------------------------------------

If someone had come up to anyone of Harry Potter's roommates and asked them what he liked to read, their answers would be the same.

Harry didn't read.

What they didn't know was that Harry did like to read, and although he would never admit it, he especially loved to read fairy tales. He'd found some in his room (or Dudley's late room) covered in dust, and once he opened them, he fell into a world of knights, princesses, and love.

His favorite story was Rapunzel, and so far he had read it twenty-one times (not counting the time he had begun to read it, but had been rudely interrupted by a beating wand, compliments of the Weasley twins.)

Harry was currently reading his second favorite fairy tale, Snow White, his wand letting off a soft light. He heard the sound of footsteps (A/N: Don't ask how) and quickly stuffed his book under the mattress, flicked off the light on his wand, and pretended to be asleep.

The door was pushed open by none other than Hermoine's cat, Crookshanks. Harry sat up and stared at the cat as it walked over to Ron's bed and sat on his chest. Harry stifled a laugh, so that was why Ron kept having chest pains. He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes. He might as well try to get some sleep before the Quidditch game. God knew he needed it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ended up not getting any sleep at all.

"Come on, Harry, eat some of your food," Hermoine said.

Harry sighed. "I'm just not hungry right now, Hermoine." At that very moment Ron sat down, looking slightly pale.

"Eat something, Ron," Hermoine said. Ron's arm snaked out, and he grabbed a roll, stuffed it in his mouth, and swallowed. He looked like he didn't even know what he'd just eaten.

Hermoine turned to Harry. "Now your turn."

"Oh, shove off Hermoine," Harry said grumpily. Hermoine's eyes flashed evily, and she grabbed the bacon.

He ended up being force fed by Hermoine with Seamus egging her on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was well known for his speeches.

"Well, team," he began. "We're going up against our rivals, one of the best of the best, the most devious and sneaky bastards I've ever seen. Slytherins," he said, hissing out the last word.

"If you think we're going to go out there and win you are wrong. We're going to try our best and hopefully not die. Alright! Now let's get out there and play!"

Unfortunately for Harry his speeches weren't any good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want a fair fight," Madame Hooch said, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other.

"Now shake hands." Malfoy and Harry gripped hands a little too tightly for comfort, never taking their eyes off each other. And not in the romantic way. When they let go, both their hands were slightly paler.

"Now mount your brooms," Hooch said. Then she leaned over and let loose the Snitch. It flew around their heads and darted off. Hooch let loose the Bludgers and everyone shot into the air. Harry settled onto his broom and let his eyes dart around the pitch. He saw Hermoine and Ron waving around a banner with a mini Harry catching the snitch. He smiled at them and his eyes wandered around the field a little more.

At the teachers seats, Snape was eyeing his angrily. Harry quickly turned away from his fierce gaze and saw Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling madly. Harry shielded his eyes for them they were that bright. At that moment Fred had managed to hit a bludger towards Harry.

There was a cry of warning and the bludger hit him in the back of the head. He toppled off his broom and towards the ground in slow motion. When he hit the ground it felt as if he'd fallen upon a field of flowers. The last thing he saw was Draco hovering a few feet above him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) This is my second story (I deleted the first one) and I'm pretty proud of it, which means u should b too. Which means u should review. Thnk u all!


	2. Prince of Cnideria

Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

My Sweet Prince

Summary: Harry thinks he's the Prince of Gryffindor.

If you don't understand the medieval words the summaries are at the bottom of the page.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermoine paced next to Harry's bed.

"'Moine, will you be still, Harry's going to be okay. And besides, if you keep pacing like that you're gonna give me a headache."

Hermoine spun around and sighed, settling into a chair. "I know Ron; I'm just worried about him. That was a hard hit."

Ron nodded gravely. "Don't worry he'll come out on top he always does." He took something from his pocket. "Want a chocolate frog?"

Hermoine was about to glare at him when she heard a groan from Harry's bed. She and Ron rushed over.

"Harry, are you awake?" she asked.

Harry squinted up at her and, as a reflex, picked up his glasses from the nightstand and put them on.

"Fie!(1)," he said to Hermoine. "I feel a headache coming on. Lady Granger, Sir Weasley, what is the meaning of thy visit?"

"Huh?" Ron said.

Hermoine had a confused look on her face. "Harry are you alright?"

"Why, I feel like the light of a thousand suns." Harry paused. "Are _you_ under the weather Lady Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey walked inside. "So, how is our patient feeling?" she asked carrying a tray of food.

Hermoine rushed over. "Madam Pomfrey Harry's acting peculiar. He's talking in Medieval English."

"Huh?" Madam Pomfrey said. Then she gasped. "Oh, Mr. Potter you shouldn't be up."

"Sir Ron fetch me my steed and my doublet(2) and hose(3). And where are my sword and scabbard(4)? I feel naked without them," Harry said. "And after I am dressed I believe we should joust(5). I shall not let you beat me this time. I have learned a few good moves." Harry then showed Ron a few fencing moves.

"Oh, dear, there _is _something wrong with Mr. Potter. I shall have to tell Dumbledore." She then rushed out of the room.

"Truly Sir Weasley, _where_ is my scabbard? I am starting to believe thou doth not wish to joust me. Are you afraid you might lose?" Harry asked.

Hermoine rushed over to Ron. "Really Ron, just get them."

"But what is it-"

"Go!" Hermoine demanded pushing him out. She turned to Harry smiling. "So Harry…"

"Alas, Granger, I do believe we should go over the reports."

Hermoine put on a questionable face. "Reports?"

"Why yes, surely you have not forgotten we are at war with Slytherin."

"_War?_"

Harry laughed. "Where art thy head today, Squire Granger? Yes, Yes we are at war. I do hope you have not forgotten why."

"It would be nice if you could remind me."

As Harry opened his mouth Ron burst in carrying an assortment of things. "I got them!" he said triumphantly.

Harry walked towards him grinning. "Excellent, most excellent! Lady Granger we must continue our conversation at a better time." He took the items from Ron. "Now if thou could leave me, I must change my apparel." Ron and Hermoine left them room quickly.

"Hermoine what in the devil is wrong with Harry?" Ron asked in a furious whisper.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe that he thinks he's a medieval prince."

Ron looked confused. "A wha?"

"Really Ron, you don't know?"

Ron shook his head.

"It's-

The door to the infirmary flung open and out stepped Harry wearing the strangest costume.

He had on gold breeches, and red boots that reached his knee. He wore a red blouse that reached his thighs with a lion insignia on the front of it. He had a belt to keep it in place and a gold cape tied about his neck. At his waist hung a scabbard with a beautiful gold hit peeking out. To top it all off a crown lay atop his head and was almost hidden by his unruly hair. It was small and simple, merely a circle, but it seemed to top the whole outfit. He truly looked like the Golden Prince of Gryffindor.

"Where did you find all this Ron?" Hermoine asked.

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine," came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Wizard Dumbledore!"

He looked at them with a mad twinkle in his eyes. "I have told the professors of Harry's condition and you are all excused from classes today. I expect you'll help him with his school work. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with some lemon drops."

He turned and left the room.

"Well a lot of good that did us! And how in Merlin are we going to 'help him?' He's nearly fifteen. Sometimes I think Dumbledore's turned into an old coot," Ron said, sulking.

"Really Ron, you shouldn't insult the Headmaster," Hermoine said half-heartedly feeling as angry as Ron.

"Come hither you two. We shall go riding."

Ron and Hermoine sighed and followed him outside.

A/N:

(1) Curse! A term people used.

(2) The medieval term for a jacket.

(3) The medieval term for breeches.

(4) An object that is used to hold sword. It is normally placed around the waist.

(5) To fight someone with swords.

Hi everyone! Chapter two is up. Please R&R and correct me on all the mistakes I made (I know I made a lot.) Draco will be coming soon. Sorry this is kinda short.


End file.
